


shooting star

by allsovacant



Series: drafts, words, etc [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mattrick, Poetry, Swan Song, for Matt and Patrick, lyrics, what is this even???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: This one is for the earlgreytea68's Original Work –Swan Song (Part 3)I promised EGT for a SWAN reunion song. But this one that I wrote before (still without tune) doesn't sounded like one. Apologies. More of a farewell–promise last stage song. Haha. God, I'm out of my element for a while now. *facepalm*





	shooting star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Swan Song (Part 3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105194) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



Mmm...

There you are lookin' up at the sky  
Just like a child waiting for a magic carpet ride  
Soon the sky was ablaze  
And you smiled with a tear in your eye  
This one magic moment  
No, i'll never pretend

*Hand in hand, together we'll fly  
Up above the dancing neon sky  
And if i can't be with you  
Know that my love will do  
To where you are  
Just like a shooting star

Watching the clouds roll on by  
Wishing it will never cry  
Whispering tales of sorrow  
Afraid there's no tomorrow  
But here we'll be  
Together for eternity

** And tonight, i will stay by your side  
Wiping the tears in your eyes  
And if i can't be with you  
Know that my love will do  
To where you are  
Just like a shooting star

Forever.. is not enough,  
Until the time is through,  
But one thing is for sure,  
My all is in you

Repeat *

Just like a shooting star  
(I will come to you)  
Just like a shooting star  
(Until the time is through)  
Just like a shooting star  
(My all is in you)

Just like a shooting star... 

-repeat 'til fade-

**Author's Note:**

> Ever had that feeling of mattrick was like johnlock??? Because I dooooo! Like, a faraway johnlock AU!


End file.
